


Fresh Start

by RoxtheRoxie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, House Party, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxtheRoxie/pseuds/RoxtheRoxie
Summary: Your ready for a new beginning with Negan and Simon. With these two around its gonna be a ride to remember.





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdmfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmfanfiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just the Three of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449060) by [jdmfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmfanfiction/pseuds/jdmfanfiction). 



> Just showing my gratitude to jdmfamfiction for writing an amazing story. I hope you like it :)
> 
> I highly suggest you read Just the Three of Us to make sence of this story. Trust me it's awesome, you'll be hooked too!
> 
> Just a warning I wrote this kind of fast so sorry if there are any errors, haven't written in a while >.<

You walked around your old apartment trying to pack the rest of your stuff. Luckily you were on vacation from college classes. Things between Simon and you have been moving smoothly since he asked you to be his girlfriend seven months ago. And how could you forget that night, he took you out to one of your favorite BBQ restaurants downtown and took you for a walk around the city just to show you the nightlife. Then he gently turned you towards you and began to tell you how much you meant to him and reminisced about when you two worked together at the bar. You were shaken out of your thoughts when you heard a knock at the door; right on schedule. 

"Nice shorts" Negan gave you his infamous smirk. You haven't realized you were still wearing your spongebob pajama shorts.

"Whoops" You smiled. He wrapped his free arm around you and kissed your cheek. 

Once you got dressed Negan set out two cream cheese bagels and juice on the table. You two have know each other the same amount of time since Negan and Simon both work at the bar. Both of you had feeling for each other. You and Negan got into an argument which caused a falling out for a while. As much as he denied it he did miss you. You were the bigger person and decided to reach out. It stayed silent for a bit before he was the first to apologize. He told you about his personal and regrets every single thing he said to you. After chatting a bit more you two hugged it out and have been back on track.

"So, how are things with Lucille?" You took a bite of your Bagel.

"I don't know, doctors are keepin me in the dark. But she hasn't been getting any worse" He signed.

"That's good to hear. I know she'll get through this, especially with you by her side" You reassured him. He always loved that about you. He gently rubbed your fingers with his thumb.

"I heard your moving in with Simon" You took his glasses off and put them on.

"Yeah he found us a nice house and doing some finishing touches on it. I haven't seen it yet" you held you juice and snuggled closer to him. 

"You look cute with my glasses on" Both of you laughed.

After you two caught up a bit more he drove you to a dealership to pick out a new car since your old car's engine stopped working. You two walked around the lot to see which one seemed in your reach. Suddenly a very polished sales men approached them. Negan could smell con artist written all over him.

"Ooh the black four door. Has about four thousand miles on it, smooth black interior with white accent, heated seats, and satellite radio included" He opened the door for you and you took a seat.

"What do you think Negan?" She smiled. She wants this car.

"You look good in any car doll" He winked at you. He walked to the front and checked under the hood and around the back.

"Okay that'll be fifteen thousand dollars total. I'll get the paperwork" Before the salesmen could walk away Negan stopped him, putting his arm around him with force.

"Let's talk" He told you to sit in the waiting room. As you sat there waiting you checked your phone and noticed missed call from Simon. You heard Negan's voice getting loud in the other room but could understand what he was saying.

"Hey sweetheart" Simon said. His voice still gives you butterflies.

"Hey, I'm sorry I missed your call. I'm at the dealership"

"S'okay. I just wanted to tell you I got the rest of the appliances from your apartment and drove them over here" 

"Aww you didn't have to do that" You paused, hearing the sound of something being slammed on the table.

"Negan right?" He chuckled. He knew his best friend too well.

"You guessed it, once I'm done here call you back"

"Alright, I love you, be safe" It feels like your first date all over again.

"I love you too, mustache man" You giggled.

The dealer came out of the room shaken up.

"Umm you can come in miss and sign the paper work..." He went back into the office.

"What happened in there?" You asked. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

"Nothin serious doll, called him out on his bullshit now you only pay seven thousand, including insurance" He smiled at you.

"You are something else" You said, trying to hold back your laugh.

After signing the paperwork the dealer handed you the keys to your new car. As you walked out Negan gave him a threatening look and you heard the man whimper. You later find out that there were only a few minor things wrong, tires were outdated and the oil needed to be changed but everything's else was fine. As you walked to your car Negan received a text from Lucille.

"Sorry doll I have to leave. Gotta get back to the hospital. I'll call you later" He gave you a hug. You thank him and told him to give Lucille your regards.

You sat in your car and thought about how you were about to say goodbye to your old apartment. Even though you were excited for the move it still sad to leave behind a place that has been apart of you for so long. As you exited the car lot you decided to drive back to your apartment, just too see it one last time.


End file.
